In a Patch of Dirty Weeds, a Beautiful Flower Stands
by AniDrama-chan
Summary: Natsu is a prisoner, but was framed. Lucy is in the hospital with a horrible disease. She visits him frequently when she escapes the hospital. They send love letters and flew them like paper airplanes to each other. But when her father, which is the general finds out, things take a turn for the worse. Will their endless sorrow be gone and turn to happiness? NaLu :D


Paper Planes...

Lucy has been sick for 4 months, Natsu was a prisoner, their lives were miserable. Usually, Lucy escapes the hospital and goes to see him. They both sent notes and flew them like paper planes. Lucy's father was the general and wants to protect his little daughter. Natsu and Lucy have been secretly sending notes to each other, but one day, her father saw a note that was from a prisoner, then crushed it and he threw it away. Lucy's eyes widened, full of tears.

"Why doesn't dad even u-understand..?" Lucy said tearfully.

Natsu has been in horrible condition, but even Lucy's letters were to keep him warm, even when it was the darkest of times. He survived the eternity of darkness because he felt Lucy's warmth. As he was injured, crushed, and ill, he ignores the fact that he's in horrible condition. He was framed, but there was sadly no proof.

"After all this time of darkness, I still believe in you.." Natsu said weakly.

After 5 more months, Lucy was getting worse. She couldn't even walk. Lucy created a note to Natsu and went out of the hospital with all her strength and effort. It was a farewell letter, saying that she's going to be gone, forever...

"What are you going to do without me..?" Lucy thought.

When Lucy got there, she passed the note to him. When he read it, he was really sad and depressed. She smiled, and walked away.

"I'll see you again soon, okay?" Lucy said.

When she walked away, Natsu was so depressed that he had to say his emotions out loud.

"Don't go! I-I care about you, Luce... I hope I'll get to see you, again.." He cried.

As she walked away, she was full of tears and was crying. Natsu held the note, then, held it even tighter. His tears won't even stop. He was sobbing as he went back. Blood and tears were mixing together. He never cried so much. 12 weeks after that, Lucy was having a heart attack! Her father came to see her, he was so angry at the prisoner who loves her so.

"Time to make things right." Said her father.

When he came to his job, he took the most nicest letter away from Natsu. It was the farewell letter.

"S-Stop..." Natsu said weakly.

The guards held him down painfully. Natsu's arm tried to reach it, but couldn't.

"STOP!" Natsu cried tearfully.

As her father ripped it completely, Natsu couldn't bare to see it rip. Natsu's eyes widened, then, he punched the general!

"You...YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND YOUR DAUGHTER'S OWN WISH!" Natsu screamed and threatened tearfully.

"Guards! Take him to the poison chamber, NOW!" Her father ordered.

As the guards take him to the chamber, he was sad and was in pain. The general's mind was thinking about what Natsu said, his daughter's own wish was to be together with him, he was framed, but he took the blame.

"My daughter's wish..." He thought.

"My time is up, I'll see you next time, Luce..." Natsu said weakly.

Natsu felt pain and was suffering. He remembered every single memory that they both had together. All of his memories from those moments were the best moments of his life. As he kept on remembering the good memories, suddenly, blood splatters came into his image. He was suddenly coughing out blood. As his eyes widened, he saw a letter that he had only took with him. He kept on screaming, but no one hears his scream of suffering and loss. He punched the walls and was having heart attacks. He tried to reach the letter, he felt his heartbeat change as the light comes closer to him.

"I'm glad that you're safe.." He said weakly and tearfully.

He grabbed the letter, then, he collapsed. Natsu's now gone to heaven, he was framed, but he accepted the punishments...

After 10 months, Lucy couldn't move her body at all, her heart was about to give up. Tears kept on going down her cheeks. She was crying quietly. She couldn't use her voice, she couldn't do anything. As she remembers her good memories of her and Natsu talking, and laughing together. As her heartbeat drops, she lets go of the last note from Natsu. While she was having memories, a beautiful flower loses one petal, but will soon have a new one.

"Natsu, if I'm going to die, I just want you...to be there with me..." She thought tearfully.

She saw her father come in, he picked up the note, and gave it to her under her hand. Then, her heart stopped. She died, but her beautiful smile will always last, forever...

The gate that was separating them is now gone.. They both see each other, and was now happy.

"Finally, I get to see you..." They both said in unison.

As they both walked, they held hands together. And they lived happily ever after...


End file.
